My Heart Beats For You
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Anakin gets a second chance to live his life over again and to set things right between himself, Padme, the Jedi Order, and the galaxies. Rated for leeway. Set in Anakin's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to the brilliant man named George Lucas.**

**Overview: Darth Vader thinks about Padme throughout his life. Finally, at death he gets to go back to Padme, but when he gets there she tells him he gets a second chance. Will Anakin be able to resist the dark side and become the Chosen One? Will he be able to save Padme and stop the Sith once and for all? Only time will tell.**

**Set in Anakin's POV. **

**My Heart Beats For You**

**Chapter 1**

How it happened I just can't recall any more. I remember that Padme had come to try and talk me out of going to the dark side and then Obi-Wan had appeared. I didn't meant to kill her in my anger! I really didn't.

It was all that damned Jedi's fault. I see that now. I see it every time I see a small child. I was to be a father and Obi-Wan took that away from me.

I swear that with everything in me that the next time I see that bastard that I will kill me. Swiftly. In the name of Padme and our unborn child.

If it was a girl I was going to name her Shmi after my mother and if it was to be a boy then I was going to name it Samuel. My best friend was named Samuel. And now it is too late and that child is gone along with the only woman that I have ever loved.

Padme...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I haven't thought of children in a long time now, but there is this young woman and she looks exactly like my Padme. It is uncanny. She is the daughter of Bail Organa from Alderaan. He has brought her around to the Senate chamber and she is there, listening intently.

It is so odd. She really could have been Padme's daughter, and mine. She holds herself exactly like my Padme did.

The young woman's name is Leia. I can't get over the fact that she looks like my wife. She has her mannerisms, her eyes, her hair, her fire, her determination, her everything. Who is this young child? Could it be Padme reincarnated?

I have met her when I have spoked to Bail and I see the hatred that she holds for me in her eyes. As sad as it is I happen to recognize that hatred. It was the same that I saw in Padme's eyes right before... right before Obi- Wan made me kill her.

If only... She looks like what our daughter would have looked like and probably would act like if we had had the chance to raise our young one.

Oh Padme...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I have a son.

Damn those blasted Jedi! They must have taken him out of her womb and cared for it until it could live outside an artifical environment. And then they hid him. I can't believe that they hid my son from me. He is my son, damn it!

I haven't seen him, but I have found out from several of my spies that he had blonde hair and blue eyes - just as I did once.

Oh if only I could see him and tell him of how I loved him, how I still love him. He is my son and I never wanted him to grow up without me or his mother.

He probably doesn't even know that I am his father. If Obi-Wan had anything to do with his upbringing then he would most definately never have known that fact.

I must catch up with him, to show him what the dark side can bring. Maybe then we could rule the universe as Father and Son.

If only we could have ruled the universe as a family. Mother, Father, and Son.

My Padme...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leia... I can not help but wonder if she has been adopted by Bail. She stands in front of me, definately. If I had tear ducts any longer I would cry. She talks with the same eloquent speech that Padme once used.

Yet I can not be leinent. She is a part of the Rebel Alliance.

It is with a heavy heart that I sentence her to torture at my had.

Oh Padme... forgive me for what I have done.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His name is Luke. Luke Skywalker. And now he knows that I am his father.

The look on his face! Oh how it pained my soul! And how he screamed at the prospect.

He has been on Tatoonie all his life. I can tell, seeing as I lived there for a time. It is clear that he wasn't a slave. He had an easier life there than me, but he has no idea what he is getting himself into - that much is clear.

Obi-Wan has turned him against me. He hates me and the prospect of me being his father.

My Master says that it is only a matter of time before he seeks me out and joins the dark side of the Force.

I can not wait for that day.

How I wish Padme was here to see our son.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He called me Father. Me... Father. I never thought I would ever hear that word out of the mouth of my son.

However, he called Anakin father- not Darth Vader father.

How I have failed him.

Padme... I wish you were here to show him reason.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

He's torturing my son. With that lightening. And now Luke has revealed to me the fact that the young princess I tortured - Leia is my daughter.

Padme was pregnant with twins.

I have hurt both of them. I took away Leia's home and tortured her. I took away the man she loves. I have taken my son's hand away. They have been orphaned and flawed by the war that I have created in the universe that they have to dwell in.

And now my son is being tortured at my master's. . . my master's. . .

Now I see it. It was not Obi-Wan's fault. He knew what he had to do. I killed their mother. She gave birth to them, she gave them their names. I know that now. I remember hearing her say that she liked these names. And so she had given them their names. She had died later on another planet away from me, but because of me. She had told me that I had been breaking her heart. I killed her because I became the evil that she was fighting. I had been the one that she had come to rely on and I had taken away the man that she had loved.

I became evil. I killed her, Obi-Wan, all those Jedi - including the younglings, all the Clones that could have been spared if I had done my job as Chosen One, the Jedi Council...

And now I am just standing her watching Palpatine kill my son.

"NO!"

I can feel the lightening pulsing through me even though I have gotten rid of him. I am going to die here in the place of evil that I have always known.

Luke... he's helping me out of here. I don't know why. After all I have done I deserve to die. I can feel the life fading from me.

"Allow me to see you with my own eyes," I plead.

"But you'll die," Luke retorts.

"There is nothing that can stop that now," I tell him. Luke takes the helmet off of me and I see him. He has the same crystal blue eyes that have become the trademark Skywalker's. I can not stop marvelling at the fact that he looks so much like me... and yet at the same time he looks so much like my beloved Padme.

"Tell your sister you were right," I stop. I haven't heard my voice without the helmet in years. It sounds so old, so wispy, so true.

"Tell your sister you were right about me. You were right Luke," I say.

I see him crying, but I can't muster the strength to whisper anything else. I can feel my soul lifting. I see my body in his arms and him crying upon my chest plate. I know I have died.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't have any idea where I'm at. It's all white and perfect here. I know that I am no longer living, but this place is far better than where I have been as of lately.

Padme! She is standing there in a white bellowing dress. She isn't smiling, but she is as beautiful as ever.

"Padme," I whisper softly.

"You tortured our children," she bites back.

"I didn't know they were our children!" I argue back.

"You did horrid things to other people as well, Darth Vader."

"I'm Anakin again and I can't turn back time. I just can't Padme. If I could, knowing what I know now, I would. But the world doesn't work that way."

"You are getting a second chance Anakin. A second chance. With me. With our children. With the war. Everything."

I can feel my soul being swept away.

"Padme!" I scream, but she swept away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah!" I scream, jolting awake. I look around and see that I am back at Naboo. I jolt out of my bed and look into the mirror. I'm nineteen again. I clasp my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. No... I'm . . . I'm alive once more. Before I married Padme.

I walk out to the terrace and just stand there, thinking. How in the world did I get back to this day and time? I know what has happened and yet I get this second chance, this rare second chance.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Padme asks. I take a deep breath and turn around. She is there, just as she once had been. I can't believe it. She looks so good. I pull her into my arms.

"Oh Padme," I whisper in her ear.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"A horrible dream."

"You are acting so strangely."

"I'm okay," I say, pulling away from her. I realize that we aren't married and this kind of intimacy isn't going to happen for another couple of weeks.

"Are you sure?" She asks me, studying my face.

"Absolutely."

We just stand in silence together. She has her arm across my back and is trying to offer comfort.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

I have to court her once again. How did I do it the first time? I can't even possibly remember what it was like. That was a life that I left behind too many years ago. And yet, here I am back to that moment.

She stands there in that soft rainbow colored dress without a back. That dress drove me wild the first time she wore it... which would be now.

"When we were children my sister and I would race out to that island and then lay on the sand and dry out upon the warm, yellow sand," she says softly as she peers out over the lake.

"I hate sand. It's corse, and hot, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. It's so beautiful. So soft, so tender," I reply as I stroke the part of exposed skin of her back. I marvel at how soft her skin is. That is one thing that I have forgotten.

"Anakin," she says, turning to me, "I thought we discussed this. You are a Jedi. I'm a Senator. It could never work."

I take her hands in mine and hold her brown eyed gaze with my own.

"I have something vital to tell you Padme. Something extremely vital. You have to hear me through without stopping me and you have to promise to believe what I am about to tell you," I say seriously, not being able to handle this knowledge alone any more. She gives me a curious look, but nods all the same.

"I have gone through my life once all ready. We got married, right here. A war will errupt and will be forever known as the Clone wars. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord and Count Dooku is his apprentice. I took Count Dooku's spot and you and I were to have a child. Well, actually twins. A boy and a girl. I become this horrid, awful thing that is known as Dark Vader. In the end our son helped me back to the good side and I died as Anakin instead of Darth Vader. You were there because you died sometime after our twins are born and tell me that I have been given a second chance. This is our second chance. But I swear to the Force that I am not going to go to the dark side. I am going to stop the Sith Lord. I'm going to stop everything. And once I'm done we are going to be married and live here with our children."

She just stands there blinking at me. I know that what I have said must be insane to her. She barely breathes and I am dying inside. Why can't she just say that she loves me? Why can't she just admit that I am right.

"I believe you, Anakin, but I don't think that will happen. I think that your dream effected you and you believe that what happened in it is what's going to happen. I do believe that. But I don't believe it myself, Anakin," she says before walking back to the house. I hang my head and sigh deeply. That didn't go nearly as well as I planned.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe it. The war has started. Obi-Wan found the clones and now they are being used in the war. I've began to have dreams about my mother. Yet, I know what the outcome is going to be.

"She's suffering. Greatly," I told Padme. Tears are in her eyes. She remembers my mother. Shmi was so kind to her. Now we are in her ship heading to Tatooine. I know what is going to happen. I know where to look for her. Perhaps this time I will be able to save her life. But if I can't I'm not going to kill the Sand People. I swear it.

"Shall we land in Mos Eisley?" Padme asks. I shake my head.

"I know just where look," I say. She gives me the control of the ship and I pilot it right to the spot where I knew they were keeping her. The Sand People run around the burnt sand, screaming. I give Padme a kiss upon her cheek and run out, weilding my lightsaber - not in hopes to kill, but hopes that they will back off. Which they do. I run inside, untie my mother, and run back into the ship.

"Go!" I yell as I hit the landing ramp's button. Padme rockets into the sky. I can feel her shock. I carry my mother to the medical bay.

"Mom," I whisper. She looks up at me.

"Annie?" She asks. I nod.

"Yes Mom. It's me. Your Annie," I reply as I hook up the wires to her body.

"Where am I?"

"On Padme's ship. Shh.. Now. Save your energy. We need you Mom. You can't die," I tell her.

"I'll hold on. For you, my son," she promises before drifting off into sleep. I turn and see C-3PO.

"Stay with her," I tell him before leaving. I run to the cockpit.

"We need to take her here," I said after punching in the coordinates.

"Where is there?" She asked me suspiciously.

"It is the house where my mother lives now. She is married to a man named Lars. He has a son named Owen Lars and he has a girlfriend named Beru. It's a moisture farm."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I told you all ready," I state softly. She gave him a look and said no more. I can't believe that she isn't pushing any of this. Then again, Padme knows me better than anyone else. She knows that what I tell her is the truth.

It is why I love her so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The song featured is "Good Night My Someone," from the play _The Music Man_. I do not own this song. That honor goes to Rodger and Hammerstein.**

**Chapter 3**

My stepbrother is coming out of his father's home. There is Beru. My how she looks exactly as I remember her. And there is Lars. I don't recall his first name any longer. I don't know if I will ever call him father. I have no father, but maybe bringing my mom back to him alive will help mend. . . I don't have to mend anything. I have to remember that.

Padme has been very quiet the entire way. I know that she is realizing the truth of my words, but I think she is incredibly uncomfortable with all these truths. I only hope that this doesn't draw her away from me.

I hand the ship back over to her and go back to the medical bay. C-3PO says something, but I'm not registering it. It is so odd to see her lying there and to know that the Sand People are alive this time, that I didn't kill them for what they have done.

I take the wires off of her and touch a button that makes the bed into a stretcher that floats into the air. I guide it gently through the corridor and down the landing ramp.

"Mom?" Owen asks, rushing over.

"She will live. I promise. I am her son, Anakin," I say, but I can't help but feel a twinge in my heart. He called her mom. But she's my Mom. Not his. Yet, I know that she has probably become his Mother and if she adopted him then he most certainly would be my brother.

"Shmi!" Lars exclaims, rushing his chair over to her. He puts his hand over hers and gives it a squeeze. There are tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

"Thank you, son. Thank you," he whispers to me.

"You're welcome," I answer numbly. Beru comes up besides me.

"You must be Annie the Jedi that Shmi has told me so much about. It is lovely to meet you, Anakin. I am Owen's girlfriend, Beru. What does your mother need?"

"She needs fluids. Plenty of it. An IV drip would be sufficient for that. And rest," C-3PO answers her. Beru nods.

"I'll see to it," she says and takes the stretcher to bring inside. Owen follows her.

"Where did you find her?" Lars asks as he directs Padme and I into his home.

"In the desert. With the Sand People. I had a premonition," I say. Lars nodded.

"Shmi tells me you are a Jedi," he says. I nod.

"Not surprising that you found her so quickly then. Did you know about our marriage?"

I don't know how to answer. The first time I was here I had no idea she had gotten married, but seeing as I have been through this before I do know.

"I just found out. Is Owen her son as well?" Lars shook his head.

"No. His mother died a long time ago. However, Shmi has become a mother to him. Does that bother you?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm glad that she was able to raise someone while I have been gone. I know how much it hurt her to have me leave," I reply. Lars nodded.

"Yes, but know that there hasn't been a day gone by that she hasn't mentioned you at least once. Owen views you as his older brother," Lars answers.

"It would be nice to have a brother. And possibly with time I could view you as a father," I say. Lars smiles at me, a bright and genuine smile.

"I would like that very much. I have considered you a son long before today. Your mother told me of your amazing birth and that you have no father."

"Yes. It is a part of a prophecy from what I am told." Lars just nods in reply. I know that he is thinking as we walk into the glorious cool of his household. I am surprised at how much I remember this place. I didn't spend a lot of time, but I realize that it grew on me and that I missed seeing it.

"There is another surprise that you don't know. A surprise that I am not sure if I am the right person to tell you," Lars begins.

"Nothing could surprise me," I reply. Lars chuckles.

"That's probably true. Well then. Your mother and I are to have a child. Twins actually."

I stop in my tracks. Padme stops besides me. Memories sweep in my mind of when I first rescued my mother. The Sand People had not taken just one life. They had taken three away from me, Owen, Beru, Padme, and Lars. The thought chills me.

"Really? That is wonderful! Congratulations!" I exclaim cheerfully, clapping Lars on the shoulder.

"Thank you. I hope that our children will be well after the ordeal that she has endured."

"They will be. I know it," I reassure him. Lars smiles at me brightly.

"Thank you. Make yourselves at home. I am going to go and check on Shmi," he says, manuevering his chair down to where Beru had taken her.

"Anakin," Padme says softly, placing her hand upon my forearm. I turn to look at her.

"What you said was true wasn't it?" I only nod.

"I believe you now. About everything," I give her a weak smile.

"I'm glad. We are going to go through a whole lot more before we get married though," I warn her. She gives me her special smile.

"I know," she says.

Owen comes back, smiling.

"Mom is doing fine. She's resting comfortably, but has insisted that Dad stay by her side. Mom is claiming you as her shining hero . . ." Owen trails off, realizing that he had called Shmi Mom twice already in front of me.

"I'm sorry. She's just become a mother to me," he starts to explain. I lift my hand to stop him.

"It's all right. It is very nice to have a brother," I say, holding out my hand to shake his. He takes it and gives me a large smile.

"It is very nice to have a big brother. And soon we'll have two new little ones to add to the Lars Family. . . Uh. Skywalker/Lars Family," Owen said. I snort.

"Nice cover up," I say, teasing him.

"Thanks. I tried. Are you two hungry or thirsty at all?" He offers. We nod together and Owen leads us into the kitchen / dining room. He takes out three cups and opens the refrigerator and gets that milk that I haven't had in ages. He pours it into the glasses and hands us each one.

"Thank you," Padme says politely.

"Thank you," I reply after her.

"So what is training to be a Jedi like?" Owen asks me, wide eyed. I can see that he is still a kid. He will become a man quickly, but right now he is a kid that has heard the legends of the Jedi just as I had when I was a slave here.

"It is intense and extremely hard. We are not allowed to feel any feelings, but I disagree with that. It's a different lifestyle," I answer.

"Do you have a lightsaber?" He asks. I nod and take it off my belt. I hold it out away from the table and everyone else before I turn it on. Owen marvels at it.

"That is just amazing. It's such an elegant weapon," he says. I smile.

"I could teach you how to wield one," I offer.

"Anakin! You can't!" Padme reprimands. I look at her.

"A war is coming. He'll need to wield some sort of weapon," I retort. She just gives me a look. Owen snorts.

"You act like an old married couple," he said, chuckling. I look over and see Padme's eyes widen and then go back to normal quickly. Her diplomatic side is taking over.

"We've just been around each other a whole lot over the years," I reply.

All of a sudden Beru runs into the kitchen, frantic.

"Come quick! Shmi's having the twins! Oh. . . What to do? What to do?" Beru exclaims, running around the kitchen. Owen grabs her around the waist and stops her.

"Get blankets and a bucket of water and pan to wash the children in. Now go," he says before letting her shoot off to get what they need. Padme, who would have already ran to the room if she knew where it was, was waiting as calmly as she possibly could for Owen to lead the way.

"Hurry!" Lars' voice bellows from the room. My heart beats quickly. I have never seen anyone give birth, let another my mother. I am very scared.

We get to her room and I rush to my mother's side.

"Oh Annie. You're here!" She exclaims. I nod and give her a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, Mom," I reply.

Before I know it her twins are born. I think I must have blinked and missed it all. I have no idea what happened. Mom is tired and is going in and out of consciousness. Lars is holding his two baby girls, one in each arm. I can tell that he is exhausted. So is Owen and Beru.

"Padme and I could watch over the twins. You all should get some sleep. You've had a very chaotic day," I say, offering to take one of the girls. Lars nods and hands me the one they've named Mona. Padme takes Sandra and we walk out of the room and head to the living room.

The baby in my arms is fast asleep and I don't want to wake her so I sit down carefully upon the couch. Sandra, however, is fussing. I am suddenly just sitting there watching her bounce the child gently. And for the first time I hear her sing.

"Good night my someone, good night my love. Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love. Our star is shining its brightest light. For good night, my someone good night. Sweet dreams be yours dear if dreams there be. Sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish I may and I wish I might. Now good night my someone, good night. True love can be whispered from heart to heart. When lovers are parted, they say. But I must depend on a wish and a star. As long as my heart doesn't know who you are. Sweet dreams be yours dear if dreams there be. Sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish I may and I wish I might. Now good night my someone, good night. Good night. Good night," Padme sang to her softly, lullying the fussing child right to sleep.

"That was beautiful," I told her softly. Padme turns to me quickly. It is as if she had forgotten that I was there with her.

"Don't ask me to ever sing again," she says.

"But you sing beautifully," I say.

"Well that is the one and only time you will ever hear me sing."

I sigh deeply and watch the little bundle in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We can't stay long, but we promise to be back as soon as possible. Obi-Wan has sent the transmittion that he needs us. This is where we will be captured and that Padme will tell me that she loves me. This is when we will share our first kiss. That much I know.

We land and immediately are engulfed in fighting. Before I know it we are captured, as I remembered.

We are standing in this sled. My hands are bound and chained to this stupid sled. She's facing away from me in the same position.

"Annie," she whispers, looking over her shoulder. I look over at her and see the fear in her brown eyes, the eyes that I love so much.

"Yes, Padme?"

"I can't fight this any more. If we are to die then I want you to know that I love you, Anakin," she says. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. My heart breaks and I wish that my hands weren't bound so I could wipe away the tears.

So I do the best thing that I possibly can. I lean over and kiss her. She kisses me back with a passion that I haven't experienced in years. I feel the sled jolt underneath us and the kiss breaks, much to my dismay.

We are taken into the arena and my heart drops. I know how this is going to end today. Some of my fellow Jedi will die. But I know where Count Dooku will run to. I can stop him before it is too late. I can stop my arm from being cut off.

I look down at my real hand. I don't want to lose that again. Ever. That was an experience that I had gone through that still haunts my thoughts sometimes. Over the years I got use to it, but I didn't want to have to get use to it ever again.

Battle ensues, we get our lightsabers like before, we stop everything, Dooku runs, and before I know it I'm in the speeder with Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Go to these coordinates," I tell the clone commander after typing a set place. He nods and affirms my command.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks me frantically.

"I know where he's going. You just have to trust me, Master," I say. My mind stops. I haven't called this man Master is years. When I saw him the last time I had mocked his authority over me. Now, looking at him I know that I should have listened to him. He is far wiser than I had ever deemed possible. I realize that once again I have much to learn, yet this time I am willing to learn it.

We fly to the place and jump out. I lean back into the cock-pit.

"Take the Senator to safety!" I order him. He nods and flies away before Padme can get out.

"ANAKIN!" She screams. I turn away. I know that she can't be here. Dooku would just use her. Last time she didn't have a chance to follow. She had fallen out of the speeder. I am thankful that I didn't have to watch her fall again.

Dooku gets there and I immediately use the Force to stop him in his tracks. I squeeze his throat enough so he stops moving and lift him off the ground.

"You are going to go to jail for what you have done," I tell him. Obi-Wan looks over at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Master call the General back. We need to transport him back to Coruscant for his trial," I reply. I can tell that Obi-Wan is afraid, but I'm not choking him. I'm just keeping him in his place. He is too busy trying to get free to use the Force and even if he does I am far stronger in the Force now then I was then. I know that this war is going to stop before it ends and that is the way it should be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dooku is dead. He was sentenced to death by Chancellor Palaptine. I requested an emergency audience with the Jedi Council and told them about the Sith Lord. The entire Jedi Council stopped him and produced their findings to the Senate which called for his immediately death, which Yoda saw to immediately.

The entire universe is now free. Naboo wants Padme to run for Chancellor, but she has refused. Bail is running against a Senator from Tatooine. I know that Bail will win the election.

I have petition the council on a thought: Allowing Jedi's to marry- to love. Anakin showed, through his own thoughts, that being a Jedi is hard enough to not live it without a significant other. How else would more Jedi be born and having that love of family would make the connection through the Jedi community. They thought long and hard about it and saw my point.

Thus, I was standing there in my Jedi robes waiting for Padme to come up the aisle. She looked radiant. I liked this wedding a lot better than our first. We were alone and there was no one but the droids to witness our wedding. It was romantic, but so secret that it seemed like our love for each other was just a big secret - which it was.

Padme came down wearing that same dress that she had worn on our first wedding day. I know I'm beaming. How couldn't I? She looks so radiant.

Yoda is our minister today. Our wedding is the first of that of a Jedi and a Senator. We've made the history books just by being in love. However, that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that this time I get to have the life that I should have been able to have the first time.

The ceremony goes by and I can't remember much of it. All I remember is saying some words and marveling at my second chance.

Now my second chance has truly begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Our twins are born. I got to name them Luke Lars Skywalker and Leia Shmi Skywalker. I have convinced Lars, Shmi, Beru, and Owen to live on Naboo with us. Now we all live in our own homes, but fairly close to one another.

It's amazing. Owen and Beru are married now and are expecting their first child. My twin brother and sister are toddlers now and play with our twins a lot.

We are expecting another child soon. Padme is so excited. She wants to name our daugher Lillian. She says that she knows that our child will be a girl. I haven't told her, but she is right. I could tell through the Force.

And boy oh boy is she going to be a contender in Force strength against her older siblings. I know that Lillian will hold her own.

Luke has been showing some great strength, but Leia is stronger than he is in the Force. She is able to hide and she is only 23 months old. Our twins never cease to amaze me.

0oo0o0o000o0o

Leia and Luke are angry at each other. Leia doesn't like how Luke is acting like her older brother. Luke claims that he saw her flirting with a boy at the Jedi Academy. We have moved to Coruscant to allow them to be close to us. Owen and Beru, along with Lars and Shim, visit as frequently as they can.

Lillian has started the Jedi Academy. She is thinking of becoming a Healer which is a very noble position in the Jedi Order.

Jake is still playing with the other younglings. Yoda says that he has an inept ability for the Force. Not surprising. He is our son after all.

Matthew and Melanie are also with the other younglings. Yoda calls them the endurable duo. It's rather hilarious actually.

I have the life that I had always dreamed of after I first met Padme.

Everything is perfect.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leia is getting married today. She met a man named Han Solo in her travels as a Jedi Knight and Senator Diplomat. He saved her life and for that I am truly grateful.

Han Solo saved a Wookie named Chewbacca. It's amazing to see the two of them again. I only saw them once when I sentenced Hans to the carbonite. It is amazing how the central parts of history have repeated themselves.

How odd it is to give my daughter away, but it makes me beam with pride. My oldest daughter. I never thought I'd see the day.

Padme is crying. It's amazing to have all these memories with her this time. She is just sitting there beaming.

Our life is about to change once again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Luke met this woman named Mara Jade on a back water planet in one of his Jedi missions and now he is the second one that we are marrying off. It's so weird. It was just yesterday that they were children and now our twins are all grown up and getting married.

Leia is expecting twins now. She doesn't know it, but it's a boy and girl. I asked her what names she and Han had thought about. She said that they liked the names Jaina and Jacen. I can see it. They will be extraordinary at the Jedi Academy.

Lillian, Jake, Matthew, and Melanie are all growing up. Soon they will head off on their own missions, fall in love, and get married. The thought is amazing to me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now Luke and Mara are expecting. They want to name their child Ben. I never thought of that name before. It's a wonderful name. Padme is so happy. She really loves our little grand children. We have two now - Jacen and Jaina, and Ben is on his way.

Leia and Hans are expecting a boy. They told me that they want to name him Anakin after me. I am very touched. I never thought that anyone would want to name a child after me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grand child count: Jacen, Jaina, and Ben.

Leia and Hans are expecting a little girl. Luke and Mara are expecting a baby girl as well.

Lillian is getting married to this man named Andrew. I think she is a little young, but I was her age when I married her mother.

Matthew claims that he isn't ever going to get married. Padme thought it was so funny. He's nearly seventeen now. Padme said to just wait, that in time that thought will change.

o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o

I am getting so old now. My sisters are both married now and expecting children.

Let's see. . . The Skywalker Family includes: Leia, Hans, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Sarah,(Solo) Luke, Mara, Ben, Maddie (Skywalker), Lillian, Andrew (Hunter), Matthew Skywalker, Melanie Skywalker, Shmi Lars, Lars Lars, Owen, Beru, Joshua (Lars), Mona, Samuel (Twly), and Sandra and Tim (Nitterford).

That means there is twenty-three of us, well twenty-five if you could myself and Padme in upon that group.

And there is still the future children of Lillian and Andrew, Matthew, Melanie, and of course all these children's future children.

It's a mind boggling thought.

I never knew how much life would change if I hadn't taken the dark path. I am thankful that I decided not to follow the same path once again. I am thankful for this second change and for the lives that I have gotten to know.

I have to wonder how much of that first chance life was really just a nightmare now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Matthew has gotten married. It was hilarious when he first told us that he was going to marry a sweet girl named Lily. Padme started laughing and Matthew kept trying to keep her from telling Lily was he had said at seventeen.

I am an Uncle now too. Again. Both Mona and Sandra had twin girls. It's crazy how twins seem to just run in this family.

Melanie is in a serious relationship and soon we will be sending our last child off to get married. It's a scary thought, but a welcome one.

Twenty seven people. Wow. I never thought that the Skywalker family would ever get this big.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My mother has passed. It has been hard, but at least she was able to live life this time. For that I am thankful.

Lars is taking it very hard. I can tell that he loved my mother very much. Owen and Beru are just as shaken. I wish I could ease the pain, to tell them what heaven is like since I have been, but I know I can't.

I miss my mother very much.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My father is gone. It's not surprising. I could tell he was giving up. I just wish that he could have stayed around to see his great grand children, but he had a nice long life and that is what we should all be thankful for.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_REVIEW! Not that you really have to tell me to update at this point. Since I am finishing this fairly soon. I hope that all my fans are pleased that I wrote an entire story and then FINALLY posted it. Sorry! I have been on break away from college and the internet. I hope all my hard work has made up for it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you Anakin," Padme said to me as I entered heaven once again.

"For what, my love?" I ask her, taking her into my arms.

"For learning and for changing your mind."

"So you remember?" She nods.

"Oh yes. I do remember. Now, not then. Life wouldn't have worked if I had known," she answers.

We look down upon our children, grand children, and great grand children.

"I miss them," I whisper. Padme gives my arm a squeeze.

"I know. I miss them too. In time they will join us once again. Just think, Annie. Our entire family and new members arriving all the time! You've created the family that should have been."

"Only because of you, my love. I am sorry for what I have done," I reply. She gives me a smile, that beautiful, wonderful smile.

"That life never happened, Annie. This, " she says, pointing to the people below us, "Is what happened. Because of you."

I smile and we walk to our perfect palace of a home and the family that has already gone before us.

**The End**

_HEY EVERYONE!_

_I hope you liked my fiction. I know that it is kind of chopped, but I wrote this out of Anakin's memory and thoughts, and memories and thoughts are always chopped up. I hope that is okay with everyone. If not, well... not much I can do about it now._

_Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Thank you!_

_Mystic_


End file.
